warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Dog Collared
Dog Collared is a 1950 Merrie Melodies cartoon starring Porky Pig. Plot Porky learns that it's Be Kind to Animals Week so he pets the first cat he sees, but the cat thinks Porky's crazy. Still, Porky feels good about himself for being kind, so next he pets a huge dog. It returns the affection by pawing and licking Porky until he swats the dog away. The dog cries and Porky feels like a first class heel. He apologizes and the dog starts slobbering all over him again. He swats him again and runs away but the dog follows him. He throws a stick for the dog to fetch, then runs in the opposite direction to his car, but the dog appears in the back seat, causing Porky to wreck. Porky uses a number of different disguises and modes of transportation to get home, but the dog still manages to follow him there. Porky locks the door and pulls down the shades, but then turns on the television in time to see a report about a missing dog and a $5000 reward. He heads back outside to look for the dog, and finds him about to jump off a bridge. Porky stops him, then takes him to his owner's house. The dog hides when Porky knocks, but the butler says their dog is a talking dog and closes the door. Porky mutters "That's silly, if he could talk I'd keep him myself," and the dog says "Well, fatboy, you got yourself a dog!" before picking Porky up and starting to lick his face. Gallery Availability *Laserdisc - Ham on Wry: The Porky Pig Laser Collection Censorship The version shown on ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show cut two scenes that were deemed insensitive to minorities and one scene that showed attempted suicide: * In the sequence where Porky dons several ethnic disguises to get away with the dog, only the parts where Porky disguises himself as a Chinaman (with the dog doing the same by making his eyes slanted and with a trash can lid on his head as a coolie hat) and an American Indian were cut (contrast that with Cartoon Network's version pre-2010, where the entire sequence of Porky disguising himself as ethnic stereotypes ones that are acceptable to air, like the Irish and Scottish disguises was cut).http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-d.aspx * When Porky learns the dog that's been hounding him throughout the short is a missing dog with a $5000 reward, Porky responds "A thousand a-ble-a-ble-bucks!" before the TV announcer corrects him with "No, five '''thousand a-ble-a-ble-bucks!" Because the ABC censors at the time thought this would offend those who stutter or have similar speech impediments, the radio announcer's mocking answer was changed to "No, ''five''' ''thousand...bucks!" (which kills the joke and makes the announcer sound more blunt in his answer). * The part in which Porky finds the dog about to jump off a bridge was cut to remove Porky finding the dog about to jump off the bridge, the dog jumping off, then stopping in mid-air, and the dog jumping back on the bridge. As mentioned above, Cartoon Network once aired the cartoon with the entire sequence of Porky donning several ethnic costumes to escape the dog, then aired it with only the Indian and Chinese parts edited (both CN versions have the mocking stuttering part and the attempted suicide-by-bridge part left uncensored). As of 2015, the short has aired uncut. References Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Porky Pig shorts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:1950 films Category:1950 shorts Category:Porky Pig Category:Films Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Directed by Robert McKimson Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Story by Warren Foster Category:Written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Animated by Charles McKimson Category:Animation by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Animated by Rod Scribner Category:Animation by Rod Scribner Category:Cartoons animated by Rod Scribner Category:Animated by Phil DeLara Category:Animation by Phil DeLara Category:Cartoons animated by Phil DeLara Category:Animated by Manuel Perez Category:Animation by Manuel Perez Category:Cartoons animated by Manuel Perez Category:Animated by J.C. Melendez Category:Animation by J.C. Melendez Category:Cartoons animated by J.C. Melendez Category:Layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Cartoon layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling Category:1950 Category:1950s Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films